Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus that can separately save image data used for facsimile transmission, a control method for the facsimile apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a job archiving function for recording and saving all processed image data together with logs of all jobs such as copying, printing, scanning, and faxing in a multifunction peripheral (MFP) has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-330939). The logs and the image data which are subjected to the job archive are temporarily saved on a hard disc in the MFP and periodically transferred to a specified file server on the basis of a previously determined protocol.
Meanwhile, small-scale MFPs targeted at small offices and the like include an MFP having only a fax archiving function for separately transferring image data transmitted by fax together with a log of the fax transmission to a specified destination. An e-mail address or a server message block (SMB) file path can be specified as the transfer destination, and the image data of the fax is converted into a general-purpose image file to be transferred.
In addition, a function for transmitting image data generated by a client (a computer, a tablet terminal, or the like) to the MFP via a local area network (LAN) and performing fax transmission from the MFP is proposed as a function of the fax transmission. At this time, information including a transmission destination (fax number), transmission image data, cover sheet information, and the like is transmitted from the client to the MFP. In a case where the cover sheet information is transmitted, the MFP generates a cover sheet image from the cover sheet information and transmits by fax the generated cover sheet image and the transmission image to a specified destination.
As described above, the archiving function is for transferring the transmitted image data to the specified destination and saving the image data. For this reason, when the cover sheet information is transmitted from a client, the cover sheet image is generated in the MFP, and the cover sheet image is added to an initial position of the transmission image to perform the fax transmission, then the transmission image is output together with the cover sheet image to the archive destination where the transmission image is saved. Since the information corresponding to this cover sheet image is transmitted to the archive destination as the log, there is little need to save this as the image data. In addition, when the image data including the cover sheet image is output to the archive destination too, management of the image data becomes complex, and the transmission data size is increased.